


i find myself swallowed, drowning in your heat

by gaypurgatory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bratty Wynonna, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, Dirty Talk, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nicole still punches Wynonna, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Truck Scene 4x01, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory
Summary: An alternate, smutty version of Nicole's anger during the truck scene in 4x01. Nicole takes control of Wynonna when Wynonna's bratty behavior gets her riled up on top of all the rage she feels.**Note: This was a request by the tagged user! It does take place in a universe where Nicole is cheating on Waverly, but that's only referenced briefly so just close your eyes for that part if you want!
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	i find myself swallowed, drowning in your heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



_ “Wynonna… Earp!”  _

Wynonna startles at the sound of a familiar voice… Wait, was that--? In her head? No… That wasn’t… 

Nicole Haught is the most magnificent sight for Wynonna’s sore eyes when she comes stomping around the bed of her truck. 

“Nicole…! Haught…! You glorious ginger bitch!” Wynonna spreads her arms wide, smiling more genuinely than she has since they were sitting around that table drinking. “Gimme a big one!” 

The big one Wynonna receives… Is a hard punch to her jaw and she falls to the ground with a hard thud.  _ “Fuck,”  _ she groans, writhing in pain from both impacts. The blood runs out of her nose and she whimpers. 

“You fucking  _ drugged  _ me. And  _ left me _ !” Nicole spits venomously at the Earp woman who hasn’t made a move to rise back to her feet. “Fuck you, Earp. Fuck you.” 

All of the physical pain only dampers the happiness she feels being back with Nicole  _ just slightly.  _ She deserved the punch after what she did. Hell, she had no idea where Nicole had been or why she was somehow walking up to her out in the middle of nowhere where her truck just happened to break down. 

“I know. I’m sorry, Haught,” Wynonna says sincerely, pushing herself up on her arms. She sits for a second, unable to see completely straight. “I am. I’m really sorry.” 

Nicole’s mouth remains set in a hard line, but her eyes soften somewhat seeing how hurt and apologetic her friend is sitting on the ground.  _ No, fuck that. She fucked up.  _ The cop shakes her head free of its sympathy once again and rolls her eyes. “Good for you. Be fucking sorry.” 

Wynonna sighs, hanging her head in complete shame. Letting everyone down in true Wynonna fashion… A hand comes into her view after a few seconds of tense silence. As she lifts her head, she sees that Nicole is offering to help her to her feet and a warmth spreads in her chest at the display. She takes the hand and is yanked to her feet without a semblance of gentleness from the taller woman.

The brunette stumbles a bit before finding her footing again. “Thanks,” she manages almost inaudibly. 

“Shut up,” Nicole answers with no emotion. “Why are you parked out here talking to yourself?” 

“You heard--?” 

“I didn’t hear anything, just saw you moving your head around and seeing as there’s no one here… I’m not an idiot.”

Wynonna relaxes. At least Nicole doesn’t have more fuel to make fun of her while she’s more pissed at her than Wynonna ever thought possible. “My tire… I couldn’t…” 

Nicole looks to the lug wrench near the front driver’s tire and rolls her eyes yet again. “Move outta the way.” Before Wynonna can comply, however, Nicole shoves her off to the side and Wynonna hates that she feels so pitiful, because still, she’s just happy Nicole is back by her side. 

“I’ll forget about this and you can just forget about the time I slipped you some Sleeping Beauties,” Wynonna offers, trying to barter with the damage Nicole just inflicted. 

“Wynonna!” 

“Listen, it’s ancient history!” Wynonna brings her knees together and bends forward, pleasing with Nicole. She can’t stand this… She hates it. All she wants is for Nicole to forgive her. 

“It was  _ yesterday!”  _ Nicole bites back, rising from her feet and stalking dangerously towards Wynonna. 

“Oh right…” 

“What if I could have helped? Well we’ll never know because you left me passed out on the floor!” 

Wynonna winces, painfully. “You couldn’t have done anything.” 

“I just jumped off a freakin’ train!”

“They only got in ‘cause they’re special, so unless you’re like a bisexual angel or an undead gunslinger--”

“Oh,  _ no.  _ No, you don’t get to be the judge of who matters and who doesn't.”

“True…” Wynonna starts, pouting just the slightest bit and walking hesitantly towards Nicole. “I’m just a girl… Standing in front of a cop… asking her to forgive me for slipping her a tiny little bit of roof-beer.” Blue eyes peer up at the redhead cop through her lashes, imploring her friend’s mercy. 

Nicole’s face twitches and her eyes narrow e at the ridiculous display. “Unbelievable… You think you can just bat your eyelashes and pout your way out of this shit?” 

“Yes…?” Wynonna asks, pouting more obviously now and stepping closer again. “ _ Please _ , Nicole?”

Nicole feels a blazing fire spread through her chest, trailing lower.  _ Oh fucking hell _ , she thinks to herself. The anger in her builds and unfurls through her entire body and so does…  _ something else.  _ Wynonna Earp being a begging, desperate mess in front of her triggers something in her gut. 

“What the  _ fuck _ about me… makes  _ you _ think…  _ You _ have any fucking power over me?” Nicole questions. 

Wynonna falters, confused by the inquiry. “What…?” She breathes out.

“You fucking stand there, bouncing and pouting… Bratty… Acting like a  _ fucking  _ baby… You think doing  _ allllll  _ of that is going to make me just forgive you?” Nicole stalks closer and Wynonna takes a step back. 

“Haught?” 

Nicole shakes her head, still stalking forward until she has Wynonna pinned against the side of the truck. A whimper slips out of Wynonna’s mouth when her back hits the metal. “Nicole, please, what do I have to do? I’ll do anything! Just forgive me!” 

_ “No.”  _ Nicole whispers, leaning down so that their faces are  _ so close  _ to touching. “But you will do anything I tell you to.”

Wynonna hates herself for the wetness pooling between her thighs. Hates herself for more than one reason… Hates herself because it isn’t the first time she’s thought about Nicole this way… Because Nicole is her sister’s girlfriend… Because she gets so  _ turned on _ when people are  _ angry.  _ How fucked up is she? She swallows and nods. “Okay…” 

Nicole’s eyebrow quirks up at the speedy compliance. “God, everyone thinks Wynonna Earp is  _ so  _ tough but all I had to do was pin her against a truck and not let her have her damn way for once.” 

The smaller woman worries her lip between her teeth and tries to stifle the whimper she feels at the base of her throat, trying to escape. 

“You knew exactly what you were doing acting like that, didn’t you? Riling me up… and  _ teasing  _ me.”

“I wasn’t--” Wynonna tries to protest. 

“Yes, you were. You do it all the fucking time. To everyone. I’m too  _ pissed  _ to let it slide this time.” Nicole’s hand tangles into Wynonna’s perfectly styled hair and grabs a fistful and tugs just hard enough to elicit that whimper that had gotten caught. 

“Nicole, just fucking do whatever it is you need to do,  _ please. _ ” 

“I give the demands here, Wynonna. But feel free to keep begging. Now shut  _ up. _ ” 

Nicole finally closes the space between them and kisses Wynonna with every ounce of worked up vexation that courses in all of her veins. The blood on her lips tastes metallic and only increases the ache in Nicole’s arms to completely dominate her friend. Kissing Wynonna is very different from kissing Waverly. The older woman has unadulterated hunger and skill beyond that which Nicole is confident she could keep up with if this was happening under other circumstances, but it’s not. Nicole is guiding this affair and she’s going to  _ keep  _ it that way. 

The pitiful sounds Wynonna makes against her lips make Nicole feel intoxicated. The ever-confident Heir is a  _ mess  _ because of  _ her.  _ Her teeth sink into Wynonna’s bottom lip and Wynonna gasps, high pitched at first, before the gasp turns into a low, hungry moan. Pulling back, Nicole smirks at Wynonna. She’s a sight to behold… Smeared blood over her top lip… lips swollen and red from kissing and biting. Her cheeks are a deep red color that Nicole had never seen on her before. 

“I should make you strip right here and lean over the seat so I can  _ spank  _ you… I might.” Nicole muses. 

Wynonna squeezes her thighs together, trying to maintain some kind of control. “God, you really are the Daddy, aren’t you?” Her voice is low and she’s breathless through the question. 

“Oh…” Nicole tilts her head wickedly. “Never been called that before… Fuck, Wynonna. You’re so---” Nicole uses the hand still tangled in Wynonna’s hair to expose her neck so that she can sink her teeth into it for a moment before sucking and licking there. 

_ “Ahhh,”  _ Wynonna whines. “So what… Daddy?” 

Nicole groans when Wynonna uses the name again, biting again and knowing full well she’s going to leave a mark… A reminder to Wynonna later _. _ “So fucking frustrating…  _ but sexy _ ,” Nicole finally speaks a nice word to Wynonna. It makes Wynonna’s heart leap. Nicole couldn’t know that she loves to be praised in these situations. 

“Please, Nicole--”

“No,” Nicole interrupts sternly. “You call me  _ Daddy _ . Nothing else… Understand?” 

Wynonna nods. “Yes.”

“Yes…  _ what?” _ Nicole asks, tugging at Wynonna’s hair. 

The Heir chokes out, “Yes…  _ Daddy.”  _

“Good girl,” Nicole praises and Wynonna can’t keep the smile from forming on her lips. Nicole notices and it makes her own heart leap in a way that she’s not expecting. The surge of emotion reminds her that this is about having Wynonna at her mercy, not about making Wynonna  _ smile.  _ She’s still so angry. 

Nicole pulls the zipper to Wynonna’s leather jacket down and peels it off her shoulders. The harsh winter air bites at the bare skin of Wynonna’s arms. Nicole tosses it into the truck through the open window. When Wynona shivers, Nicole chuckles darkly. 

Wynonna’s embarrassed to admit she doesn’t really feel the freezing cold because her body is on fire with desire for  _ Nicole  _ \-- her mouth, her hands, anything. Wynonna pulls the leather gloves from her hands, tosses them in after her jacket and then, raises her arms without prompting and Nicole moans. 

“Fuck, you’re so eager to be naked in front of me, huh?” Nicole mocks, but she doesn’t wait for an answer before she pulls the silver number Wynonna’s wearing up over her head. Wynonna is  _ perfect.  _ Nicole can’t believe that  _ this body _ had just had a baby not that long ago… She’s sculpted in just the right ways and the dip of her hips call for bruises. The muscles of Wynonna’s chest flex in a way Nicole’s never seen on another woman before. 

“How many times have you wanted me to do this to you, Wynonna?” Nicole asks, wanting to know exactly how much power  _ she _ has over  _ Wynonna.  _ Wanting to show  _ Wynonna _ that she has no power over  _ her.  _ Even if that isn’t entirely true… If it were, Nicole wouldn’t be on an uncontrollable path to turn Wynonna into a puddle in her hands. 

Wynonna leans back against the freezing body of the truck, chest heaving, half-lidded eyes, and swollen lips. She doesn’t answer Nicole because she feels dizzy. 

Nicole takes both of Wynonna’s wrists in either of her hands and holds them down at Wynonna’s sides, leaving the woman even more powerless to resist (not that she’s resisting at all to begin with). Nicole kisses Wynonna again, even more bruising and messy than the first. Her lips soon trail down Wynonna’s neck, nipping along the way. “How… Many… Times… Wynonna?” Each pause is filled with a harsh bite or kiss across Wynonna’s neck and eventually her chest. 

“So many fucking times, Daddy. So many,” Wynonna admits desperately. “Ever since you wanted my ass.” 

Nicole growls at the memory of them sitting against the desk. “I never said I wanted it,” Nicole corrects her, trying to keep total control. 

“You never shut up about it,” Wynonna challenges. “Even now. You wanted to grab it then and you’re going to have it  _ now _ .” 

It’s true… Their playful banter almost always included a reference to Wynonna’s  _ top shelf ass _ . It’s true that she wanted it then, too. The way she’d grabbed the air when thinking about it… Nicole can’t believe she’s about to be able to do whatever she wants to this woman. 

Nicole grins and Wynonna revels in the somewhat happy expression on her friend’s face. She knows it has nothing to do with her forgiveness, but it gives her a little bit of hope that when all of this is said and done, she won’t be receiving any more punches and will have someone back at her side, working with her. She’d been so afraid about going at this alone. 

The grin quickly turns dark again and Nicole moves to undo the weapons built, letting it drop to the ground. “Why do you always have to wear the tightest leather pants?” 

“To show off my ass, Daddy,” Wynonna teases confidently now that she’s gotten Nicole to grin, voice low. 

Nicole nods her head in consideration and chuckles. “Good point.” Without warning, she kneels a bit so that she can use both hands to peel the leather pants down Wynonna’s legs to pool at her ankles around her boots. Nicole takes a step back to look at Wynonna, mostly exposed and standing in her impractical underwear--a matching bra and thong, unnecessarily sexy. 

Wynonna gulps and shivers, the harsh air finally starting to sting against her skin now that Nicole isn’t putting feverish kisses all over her or with her body pressed up to hers. “Daddy, I’m cold,” Wynonna whines, reverting back to the bratty behavior from earlier. She pouts exaggeratedly and prays that it makes Nicole make a move. 

The fully clothed woman moves to open the door of the truck and handles Wynonna to bend over the driver’s seat, ass exposed by the skimpy underwear. Nicole is in awe for a few seconds. If she had thought Wynonna’s ass looked good in all the tight pants she wore… It’s nothing compared to how it looks now with Wynonna bent over. 

“Fuck, Wynonna, I should have had your ass so much sooner…” Nicole breathes out. “I really should have taken you right there in the station, shouldn’t I?” 

Wynonna groans. “Mmm, yeah, I would have let you, you know…” 

Nicole feels a tinge of disappointment at this. “Really? Damn, I’ve been missing out. Not today, though.” She pulls off her gloves and jacket before tossing them over to the passenger seat so that she can really enjoy the sensation of Wynonna’s skin. “I know how to warm you up…”

Without any other warning, Nicole brings a hand down and spanks one side, then the other. Red handprints form almost immediately. Wynonna whimpers with each sting, but it is warming her… Quickly. 

Nicole does it again… “This is what you wanted when you started acting like a brat, isn’t it?” And again… “You were so bad, Wynonna.” and Again… “You’re getting what you deserve.” 

Each spank makes Wynonna feel the wetness between her thighs get worse, but she has no control here. This is all about Nicole working out what she needs to work out… So that she’ll help her… So that she can be forgiven. 

Once Nicole is satisfied with the redness of Wynonna’s ass and the beating heat coming off of it from the damage she’s inflicted, Nicole leans down and places open-mouthed kisses to each side. The coolness of her lips makes Wynonna surge forward and away from the touch without meaning to. 

Nicole chuckles again. “You love that feeling, don’t you, Wynonna?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Wynonna moans, grinning and looking over her shoulder at the woman with control of her. “So much.”

“Me too,” Nicole replies. “And I know you’re gonna love this, too…” Nicole moves to pull Wynonna’s underwear down over her legs so that they can join the pants around her ankles. “Turn over and sit.” 

Wynonna complies without resistance. Nicole wraps one arm around Wynonna’s waist and pulls her to the edge of the seat in the same moment that she leans in to kiss Wynonna again. Wynonna’s hands move to rip the beanie off of Nicole’s head so that she can twine her fingers into her red hair. 

Thankfully, Nicole doesn’t seem to mind that Wynonna’s got her hands on her… Something she’d been afraid to do moments ago when Nicole was at the height of her anger. Wynonna gasps against Nicole’s mouth when she feels cold fingers tease against her pussy. 

“Fuck, you’re soaked,” Nicole states. “Who’s this for, Wynonna?”

“For you, Daddy,” Wynonna answers after a moment, looking into Nicole’s brown eyes. 

“That’s right. Good girl,” Nicole echoes the sentiment from earlier and feels the same warmth in her chest when Wynonna smiles again. “What do you want? Ask Daddy nicely and maybe you’ll get it…”

Wynonna considers for a moment. Nicole’s giving her the chance to have some control over this, but the truth is… She likes Nicole’s dominance so far.. She bites her lip and gives Nicole a sultry smile. “Just you. Fuck me how you need…  _ Please.”  _

A guttural sound escapes Nicole and she wastes no time in pushing two fingers into Wynonna’s waiting entrance with no resistance. This draws out high pitched moans from Wynonna, shocked by the freezing cold feel of Nicole’s fingers that only lasts a couple of seconds. Wynonna clenches around them and pushes her hips into the feeling. 

The pace Nicole sets is immediately relentless, pumping in and out of Wynonna, hitting her as deep as she can every time at an unforgiving speed. Her other arm wraps more tightly around Wynonna’s torso to hold her in place, giving her better leverage. 

“M-more?” Wynonna asks through her moans. “More fingers? Please, Daddy?” 

Nicole groans and inserts a third finger, pumping again and again. “Still more?” 

Wynonna nods, unable to form words the closer she’s brought to her climax. 

“Fuck…” Nicole breathes out, pulling back to watch as a fourth finger slides easily in with the other three. She pushes slowly until she’s knuckle-deep. She pauses to look to Wynonna. She wants to have her at her mercy, but she doesn’t want to hurt Wynonna… Not like this. “Tell me when to move,” Nicole says. 

“G-go,” Wynonna urges her. “It feels good. J-just take what you need, N-- Daddy.” 

Nicole nods and starts to move her fingers in and out of Wynonna again, this time slowly but steadily upping her pace until she is fucking into her hard again. She pushes her body forward so that she can kiss Wynonna through her moans and whimpers. Wynonna’s hands are in Nicole’s hair again and then anchored on Nicole’s shoulders to steady herself. She spreads her legs apart as best as she can with her pants around her ankles. 

“Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…” Wynonna pants when she feels her orgasm closing in on her. “Fuck, I’m gonna--”

“Yeah, that’s it… That’s it. Come for me… I fucking knew I could do this to you…” Nicole states harshly, still pumping deeper and harder. “Fucking come, Wynonna.” 

When Nicole curls her fingers inside of Wynonna, her pussy tightens around them and Wynonna comes. Hard. Her arms go back around Nicole’s neck to steady herself. She keeps coming for longer than she expects… Than either of them expect. Her body jerks with every wave of her climax and Nicole’s arm seems to tighten around her every time. 

Finally, Wynonna shudders one last time and seems to settle. Nicole pulls her fingers slowly out of Wynonna, bringing them to her own mouth to lick and suck them clean. She makes a show of it, looking at Wynonna as she swirls her tongue around each one, and moves to lick the wetness that had gotten onto her palm and the back of her hand. Once she’s satisfied, she wipes her hand on the leg of her pants and steps back. 

“Get dressed,” she demands, but her voice is a little sweeter now. The venom from earlier seems to have been thoroughly worked out of her system. 

“I don’t get to do you?” Wynonna asks, sounding a little disappointed. 

“No,” Nicole replies.  _ Not now. Maybe later,  _ she thinks but doesn’t say aloud. “This was about me getting what I needed. And that’s what I needed.” 

Wynonna nods, moving to wipe what evidence of her orgasm she can away with her hand and then on Nicole’s pant leg next to the other new wet spot. Nicole looks down and shakes her head. For a second Wynonna’s afraid she’s annoyed, but then the taller woman laughs. 

Wynonna moves to redress like Nicole told her to, until she’s all bundled back up, equipped for the harsh winter again. When they’re both back to “normal,” Wynonna kicks at the snow a little. Nicole puts the lug wrench into the bed of the truck. 

“Does this mean you’ll come with me to Monument?” Wynonna asks after a second. And then, “Also, can I at least call you ‘Haught’ again?” 

Nicole laughs more gently now. “Yeah, Wynonna call me whatever…. Wait… What’s in Monument?” 

Wynonna sags with relief and explains the situation. Nicole does decide to accompany her. Wynonna knows that Nicole is still annoyed with her, still mad at what she did yesterday. That much is clear when Nicole handles her again and makes Wynonna promise not to lie or trick her… 

Nicole really is the Daddy… And Wynonna might be ruined.


End file.
